Kuroshitsuji: A Love Story of a Raven and a Robin
by twilightmarch23
Summary: Ciella Phantomhive Ciel's female counterpart is in love with her demon butler Sebastian Michaelis. But their love isn't meant to be ebcause of their status in life, Ciella is a human noble while Sebastian is a demon butler. But nevertheless, the two still show their affection for the other. Will they find love? or will they be torn apart by fate?
1. Chapter 1 Trying to Confess

**Love Story of A Raven and A Robin: Kuroshitsuji Fanfic Story**

** -based on Yana Toboso's manga Kuroshitsuji, one of my fave manga and anime =D This story is also inspired by Taylor Swift's song: Love Story**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, CIELLA IS AN IDEA MY FRIEND CAME UP WITH... I'LL ONLY POST THIS ONCE**

***NOTE: Lady Ciella Anne Phantomhive is Ciel's female counterpart (inspired by my friend and Ep. 4) She has written fanfiction as well, she's Saurie Yamamoto-Tomonami here on , Hope you read her stories as well... =D**

***I'm still quite new to Kuroshitsuji, thanks to my friend Cheshia... I love Kuroshitsuji... SQUEEEE... Dont scold if its lame or something xDD I MEANT MY STORY...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

_**~A SHORT PROLOGUE~**_

_I love him, I love his touch which had the hint of demon in it. Yup, he's a demon and one hell of a butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Why do I have to love him so much and then deny my feelings? Its painful and at the same time a bit strange to think about. I, Lady Ciella Anne Phantomhive was about to become eternal sacrifice to a weird cult that I got involved in, but thanks to him, my one hell of a butler, Sebastian Michaelis, I was safe and sound._

_- Lady Ciella Anne Phantomhive_

**CHAPTER 1: Trying to Confess**

The bright rays of the sun peeped through the windows of the Lady's bedroom signalling a new day. "Lady, it's time to wake up..." said her butler Sebastian Michaelis in a warm toned voice. Ciella groaned while she was still half-asleep, her neck had been stiff and her hair was all scraggly. Sebastian poured the tea into a porcelain teacup and handed it to Ciella. "Good morning, Lady..." Sebastian said with a smile. Ciella took a sip of the tea and told Sebastian it was divine. The butler nodded and helped Ciella to get out of her bed then led her to a wooden divider so that she could change her clothes. Sebastian already prepared Ciella's olive green dress the night before and hung it on a rack. "Lady, today's schedule will be for your music lessons and I shall be your mentor." Sebastian said calmly. Ciella faked a groan, she would always act this way when Sebastian would announce her weekly music lessons but Sebastian knew the true meaning behind these pretentious ways, it was just to get his attention. "Okay, Sebastian. I'm done dressing up." Ciella walked out of the divider and into the bedroom, to Sebastian's eyes she looked more ravishing as ever. Sebastian then helped Ciella to clip her black hair and put on her white eye-patch to hide the "demon's mark" literally stamped into her left eye, this mark symbolized Sebastian's promise to help her carry out her revenge for the people who betrayed her parents in exchange for Ciella's delectable soul.

The two walked down the sparkling mahogany staircase which obviously was polished by Maylene and at the end of the grand staircase leading downstairs, the duo found Bard, Finnian, Maylene and Tanaka all lined up in a perfect row. "Good morning! Lady!" the quartet said in a jolly, positive tone. "Good Morning" said Ciella in a neutral tone. The Lady went into the dining room with Sebastian behind her back. On the dining table were Italian Sausages and a slice of Spinach Quiche for Ciella's breakfast, once she got seated, she nibbled at the sausages with poise and cut through the quiche with grace. After she was done with her meal, Ciella walked up to the study to do some paperwork regarding the Funtom Company, apparently, she has been planning to open up shops in Paris and Vienna although these proposals are still in the first stage of planning. After doing the paperworks, Ciella now took her sketchpad and started to draw new toys for her company. Managing a multi-national company was hard work but because of Sebastian's presence, Ciella somehow had a lot of inspiration for art and design just by looking at his face. She couldn't believe that such a beautiful creature could exist.

It was three hours after Ciella did her office work when Sebastian entered and brought some dessert for her. "Sebastian? What is this? It isn't even afternoon tea yet." Ciella said, surprised at what motive Sebastian was concocting. "This is nothing Lady, I just thought that you needed the energy for our music lessons later." Sebastian said with a heartwarming smile. Indeed did Ciella's heart thumped and thumped with rhythms out of place, Sebastian's smile was so mesmerizing and the thought of him bringing Ciella a dessert without her command was pretty flattering for her. "Um... Thank You Sebastian, bringing me this was very sweet of you." Ciella said as she pricked the silver fork into the Red Velvet Cake. Eating the crimson-colored cake made Ciella think of Madame Red, her aunt and Sebastian's eyes. "Oh, Sebastian..." Ciella said softly, "Why am I always thinking of you so..." then she ate the confection, eating it was like sparks flying inside your mouth. The taste was an indescribable type of sweet, that was one of the reasons why Ciella liked Sebastian so much. "Uh, what was that milady?..." Sebastian said with a sly smile "What you said?" Sebastian asked again, apparently liking the moment. Suddenly Ciella snapped back from her fantasies and was surprised she had said those words. "Uh... nothing. Carry on with your work Sebastian." she said in a nervous tone. "Oh really? Nothing?" Sebastian replied with a smile. "Nothing! Dont be a pest!" Ciella shouted. "Okay milady..." Sebastian walked out of the study with a grin. "Thinking of me, eh?" "I knew it. I knew you like me... we'll see how far you'll go in concealing your feelings." Sebastian said. The truth was both of them had feelings for one another but were afraid to show them because of their status. Ciella was a noble human while Sebastian was a demon butler which made a wall between the two. Their relationship is nothing more than a mere butler-mistress relationship, but the two sides felt that they should be something more.

Sebastian loved Ciella from the very first day that they met, that was also the reason why he was trying so hard to please and protect her. He didn't want to eat her scrumptious soul, but that was what the contract is all about. Once he fullfills his duty to Ciella, he'll be allowed to eat her soul but Sebastian doesn't want that. He just wants to love Ciella forever.

Lunchtime came and went. Ciella headed upstairs to the Phantomhive music room. She opened the door to the enormous music room. The music room of the Phantomhive manor was humongous and was the size of the manor's library, it contained 2 Steinway Pianos, a pedal harp, on a large table were a pair of violins and a viola and displayed on the far end corner of the room were a violoncello and a double bass. These stringed instruments were made by the famous luthier,Antonio Stradivarius. The music room was lined with enormous shelves containing music scores of the famous works by Bach,Vivaldi, Scarlatti, Haydn, Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin, Schumann, Liszt and Brahms. For generations, the Phantomhives have had a fondness for music and Ciella was no exception, she is a child prodigy who loved to play the piano and the violin. Twice every week she would receive tuition from her tutor, none other than her butler, Sebastian Michaelis and today she was surprised to see that Sebastian came in even before her and he was sitting on top of the piano!

"Hey, dont sit there, your demon strength might crush the wood!" Ciella said jokingly "Ah, I see milady is now catching on my jokes.." Sebastian replied back. "You're too serious and you rarely smile, now then lets get to work." It was very rare to hear Ciella joke and Sebastian was glad that he witnessed her grin. "Which instrument would you like to start lessons on today?" Sebastian asked. "Violin" Ciella replied. The violin was the first instrument Ciella laid her hands on and from the very beginning, playing the stringed instrument was like second nature to her, same with the piano.

"For today's violin lesson, we'll work on Vivaldi's Violin Concerto in E major, the first concerto from The Four Seasons, apparently its also called Spring. Since this is a new piece you're working on, its fine if you dont learn it too fast, okay ?" Sebastian assured Ciella, but Ciella had all the virtuosity gushing throughout her veins. Once, Sebastian challenged Ciella to learn all of Bach's Sonatas and Partitas for Violin in the course of a week, just for fun. Ciella naturally accepted the challenge and emerged victorious. Now it was time to play, she took hold of the violin and raised the bow to the strings, at first sight of the music she played the entire piece from the Allegro to the Andante and the Allegro Pastorale movement, Ciella played them all flawlessly, but the butler/tutor had some minor comments. Sebastian applauded the performance. " Ciella, the playing itself is very nice, you've got the timing and phrasing correctly but it lacks a hint of feeling especially in the Allegro Pastorale movement, make it sound like sheep grazing in the field or a countryside view." "Paint that vision through the music and you'll be fine." he commented. Ciella tried again and when she started to play the wrong notes that sounded like a cat's meow gone bad, Sebastian stopped her by holding her hands. Now, Ciella's face was a bright scarlet... she tried again and kept playing till she dropped her bow and staggered on the chair behind her.

"Is there something wrong milady?" Sebastian asked. "Uh, nothing, I'll continue to play, its just... Ciella stammered. "Just?" Sebastian questioned. "Never mind...let's stop here Sebastian and let's move on to the piano lesson." Ciella said as she took a seat on the piano bench "I'll just practice later while you prepare tea." "No, milady, if you do not feel well today, let's just move the piano lesson for another time." Sebastian said firmly. "But, I'm not sick!" Ciella wailed. "No you're not, but still I care for your health and you shouldn't be forcing yourself to play... A true musician never does that!" Sebastian said. Ciella was now quiet and taken aback at what Sebastian just said. _Sebastian cares for me? _she thought. _Is it true love or is it just part of the deal?_ Then the black butler walked out of the room

The clock chimed 4:30, it was time for afternoon tea. Sebastian went down to the kitchen to get the dessert out of the oven and prepare the tea. He had a remarkable method of preparing tea for Ciella, he knew how she wants her tea. _"If only you knew how much I love you, but you keep concealing your feelings." "Yes, I do really care for you and its not part of the contract, but how can I break it to you? _Sebastian was lost in his thoughts as he prepared the tea tray.

Sebastian placed the tray on top of the piano lid. Afternoon tea was great, especially when your butler is right with you. Ciella took a sip from the chamomile tea and a bite from the strawberry shortcake that Sebastian prepared. She couldn't help but admire the ensemble Sebastian created for her, it made her feel ten times better. "Well, dont just stand there like a statue, come here and join me for tea." Ciella said with an enigmatic smile. Sebastian was flattered, his love asking him to join her for tea? How very romantic. "Milady, that's very nice of you, I'll be glad to." Sebastian pulled a chair and sat near Ciella. 'This dessert tastes great Sebastian thank you..." Ciella said. "I'm honored to have heard that from you Lady." The duo stared at each other's eyes caught up in the moment in admiration. It was 5:00 when Ciella finished her afternoon tea. "It was great having tea with you lady...I enjoyed it" "Now, I must go and prepare dinner..." Sebastian said with a dashing smile. "Go ahead..." Ciella replied.

"Sebastian." Ciella called. "Yes... milady?" Sebastian replied. "I..." was all Ciella could say. "I? What?" Sebastian pretended not to understand. "Nothing...never mind" Ciella said as Sebastian left to close the door.

"I love you, Sebastian, do you hear me?" Ciella said quietly. "From the very first day..."

Ciella didn't know Sebastian had the keenest ears and could listen to sounds far beyond what a normal ear could reach. "I knew it," Sebastian said. "I knew that you do love me... I love you too milady. We'll see how far you'll go in concealing your feelings." Sebastian said with a sly smile.

That night... as Ciella slept soundly, her dreams were filled with visions of Sebastian serenading her with a romantic lullaby. Her one and only Black Butler.


	2. Chapter 2 First Dance

**Love Story of A Raven and A Robin: Kuroshitsuji Fanfic Story**

**_-based on Yana Taboso's manga Kuroshitsuji, one of my fave manga and anime =D This story is also inspired by Taylor Swift's song: Love Story_**

**_I dont own Kuroshitsuji, I simply made Ciel into a girl. Ciella is actually my friend Cheshia's idea, and I just expanded on that. I hope you get a chance to read her fanfiction as well. BTW... She's the one who introduced me to Kuroshitsuji XDD_**

**_*This chapter is set a month after the events of chapter 1_**

**_*I chose Chopin's 3rd Scherzo and Schumann's Abegg Variations as the pieces Ciella was working on because these are the pieces that I'm working on as well. I'm a pianist BTW =)_**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 2: First Dance**

An envelope from the Palace came to the Phantomhive manor. It was white as now and had a seal of red wax on the back. "Milady," said Sebastian as he stepped into the study. "A letter from the Queen." "It's been a while since I last heard from her, open the letter Sebastian" said Ciella "Yes, milady..." said Sebastian as he took out a silver letter opener from his pocket. The letter was an invitation to the Annual Spring Ball, it was to be held at the Buckingham Palace Gardens starting at 7:00 in the evening. "Milady, you had better prepare, this ball will happen in a week, and you will need an escort." said Sebastian in a concerned tone. "An escort? Edward, he's in Geneva right now with Aunt Frances, Uncle Alexis and Elizabeth." said Ciella. Edward is Ciella's cousin and fiancee, and when Ciella reaches the age of fifteen, she'll be allowed to marry Edward. That day is soon to come because she is fourteen and a half years old. Sebastian shrugged this thought away. "If milady will permit, I'll be your escort for that evening." said Sebastian with a smile. "Really Sebastian? You would do that for me?" asked Ciella "Of course! As the Phantomhive butler, what kind of butler am I if I couldn't accompany milady to the dance?" Sebastian said again. "I'm very happy you said that Sebastian, I truly appreciate it." said Ciella. "Yes, milady..." Sebastian said as he left.

_"I'm so confused, I love Sebastian, but I cant say it in his face. I'm fourteen and a half years old, still I cant decide for myself. I know I'm destined to marry Edward, but I feel doubt that I really dont see him as someone I'll share my life with..." _said Ciella as she placed her hands on her head and rested it gently on the desk. Ciella was getting bored of doing paperwork for the company, so she set it aside and went to the music room. Once she was inside, she closed the door and headed to the piano, then she practiced the month's repertoire. Chopin's Third Scherzo and Schumann's Abegg Variations were lined up for her by Sebastian. She rung the bell for Sebastian to come. In just a minute Sebastian came in, "Yes, milady? Is there something that you need?" Sebastian asked. "I know its just after lunch but can you please bring in some tea, and can we do a piano lesson today?" Ciella said in a mild tone. "Of course, milady! Anything for you...! said Sebastian.

While Sebastian was preparing the tea, Ciella started to practice. While she was practicing Chopin her thoughts were saying _"What makes me so drawn to him? He didn't announce a music lesson but here I am wanting to have a lesson with him...""I'm so confused..."_

"Well done milady! That's the way to play Chopin!" Sebastian said as he walked in with the tea and scones. "These are blackberry scones, the farmer's market downtown has the best blackberries and its only spring! I hope it is to your liking..." Sebastian said with a bow. "Now time for our lesson." He looked at the piece. "Chopin's 3rd Scherzo, a beautiful piece to learn... I've been listening and it seems that the lyrical parts marked Meno mosso need more work." Sebastian commented. "Hmm... I guess I've been playing it too fast, Sebastian please show me you would play it." Ciella said, listening intently. "Play every note clearly and emphasize the emotions in it. Watch..." Sebastian took a seat at the second piano and started to play. As Ciella was watching, she felt like she was in a dreamland, because Sebastian's playing was so divine. The way he played the chords and the cascading notes was just perfect and Ciella's heart was wonderstruck. "See, milady that's how you should play it, now you try..."

Ciella had been listening but Sebastian's presence was just distracting. After a ton of trials and errors she had perfected it. The butler was very proud. "Very good, milady, now its time for tea." Sebastian said firmly. He closed the lid of one of the pianos and set the tea set there. Ciella as usual took her place on the bench while Sebastian just stood near her. She could feel her cheeks growing scarlet again, just like the last time and began to tremble. "is it too cold milady?" Sebastian asked. "No, Sebastian, I'm fine..." Ciella answered. The butler poured the tea into Ciella's cup and set a scone on a saucer. One bite of the scone was like heaven to one's mouth, Ciella finished two scones in no time at all. "Scrumptious, thanks..." Ciella said. "Thanks for the lesson, Sebastian". "You're very welcome, milady..." Sebastian replied then he headed down to prepare the dinner. "Uh, Sebastian,..." Ciella said. Sebastian actually thought Ciella was going to finally say I love you to him. "I want to go to town tomorrow to purchase a dress for the party...Please accompany me." Ciella continued. "Yes, milady..." Sebastian said back then he closed the door behind him.

"I actually thought you would say it like the last time I heard you... I'll keep waiting."

Sebastian said quietly.

After breakfast the next day, Ciella dressed up for the shopping trip with Sebastian. The best shops were located in the main city of London so they had to go at once. They made it in forty-five minutes with Sebastian manning the driver's seat. The duo prowled the shops of London for items to wear for the ball. After an hour of shopping, Ciella finally found a dress to wear for the ball. It was a pink dress gilded with thin black stripes and to go with it was a pink hat decorated with silk ribbon. "So, Sebastian, what do you think?" Ciella asked. "It suits you milady. I love it..." replied Sebastian. _"and I love you"_ he thought sub-conciously. "I guess I'll buy this one, and Sebastian, you have to pick out an outfit as well. Only the best will do for my butler..." said Ciella mild-mannerly. Once they made the purchase for the dress, Ciella found an elegant tuxedo for Sebastian and bought it just for him. Now, they were prepared for the ball. "Thank you, milady, for the attire..." said Sebastian. "You're welcome..." said Ciella.

The two weeks went by quickly and the night of the Queen's annual spring ball arrived. The butler-mistress duo got ready for the ball and as they walked into the palace garden, they were stunned by the set up of the garden. It was indescribable, the grass was a verdant green, and around the garden were bushes of English roses in white and pink, a marble fountain spewing cool water was the garden's centerpiece and the food, a huge table was lined with a feast fit for royalty. The orchestral music being playes was divine and angelic, music for the ears. It was going to be a lovely night ahead for the two.

Trumpets blared, signalling the Queen's arrival. In a minute the Queen walked out of the palace entrance and onto a red carpet spread out for her, she greeted and wished everyone a splendid time during the ball. The music continued and everyone resumed socializing with others. As the Queen made her way through the crowd, she stopped to speak with Ciella.

"Countess Ciella Anne Phantomhive, What a pleasure it is to have you here!" the Queen said joyfully. "A pleasure to be here at this splendid affair, your Majesty..." Ciella replied with a curtsy. "Ohohoho.. and who is this dashing young man with you, and where is Sir Edward Midford, isn't he accompanying you?" the Queen asked. "Oh, this is Sir Damien Michaelis, my good friend and teacher." Ciella said introducing "Damien" to the queen. "Your Majesty." _Damien_ said in a polite tone. "Edward, my fiancee is in Geneva with his family, so Damien here accompanied me, your Majesty." Ciella added. "Such a fine young man, I thought he was your fiancee." the Queen said with a chuckle. "Anyway, Countess Ciella, have a splendid night and do enjoy yourself." the Queen said. "I will, thank you, your Majesty..." Ciella replied back.

The orchestra now switched music, they were now playing a waltz signalling a dance. "Shall we dance, milady?" Sebastian asked, taking Ciella's hand with his. "Yes, Sebastian..." replied Ciella with a gesture. The butler toom Ciella's waist while Ciella took his hand, they both danced with equal rhythm and grace, spinning around gently with the music. "So," Sebastian started. "So what?" Ciella asked. "Why did you introduce me as a friend and not as your butler? Isn't it that our relationship is not more than a mere butler-mistress relationship?" Sebastian asked while dancing with Ciella. "You are my friend and my butler and also my tutor and that will never change Sebastian. I've considered you as someone special and dear to me that's why I introduced you as a friend and not as a butler" Ciella said firmly. "I have something to tell you later, but I'll say it once the ball is over. Okay?" Sebastian said. "All right..." Ciella replied. "Sebastian?" Ciella asked once again. "Is this a date or something?". "I dont know milady. It is up to you if you feel it is." Sebastian said with a slight chuckle. Then the two danced the waltz again.

The clock chimed 12 and it was time to head home. But Ciella was shocked to find that their carriage was missing. "Milady, do not worry, we shall get home..." Sebastian assured her. "How?" Ciella asked. Sebastian chuckled, "Like this milady..." he carried Ciella in his arms like an infant and he jumped high up on the roof of the palace. "Are you insaaaaaneeeeeeeee!?" Ciella screamed and Sebastian leaped again. Through the rooftops and chimneys he jumped with Ciella in his arms. Till they reached the manor. _"I wish it could be just like this, me in his arms... I want to be held by him forever... in his arms, I feel calm because I know he'll protect me out of love..." _Ciella thought.

Sebastian found the window to Ciella's bedroom, he opened it and lay Ciella in her bed. Ciella fell fast asleep very quickly after the long ride. The butler didn't bother to wake her up and make her change into a nightgown, instead, he covered Ciella with her blanket then gave her a goodnight kiss on her cheek. _She wouldn't mind..._ the butler thought as he walked away. "Good night, milady, I love you..." he said quietly as he closed the wooden doors.

*_the first two chapters that I've uploaded are trial chapters, I'm still writing the rest do not worry... I just want to see if you readers out there would like the story._


	3. Chapter 3 Confession and a First Kiss

**Love Story of A Raven and A Robin: Kuroshitsuji Fanfic**

**_-based on Yana Toboso's manga Kuroshitsuji, one of my fave manga and anime =D This story is also inspired by Taylor Swift's song: Love Story_**

***this chapter is set the next day after the dance.**

**CHAPTER 3- Confession and a First Kiss**

The black butler loomed through the room, then drew the curtains away from the windows to let the radiant sunlight come it. "Lady, wake up..." Sebastian said soothingly, his face almost near Ciella's childlike face. "Good morning, Sebastian..." Ciella replied in a sleepy voice. "It was tiring last night, huh? Lady?" Sebastian asked casually. "Yes, it was rather tiring the other night. You made me pass out last night, you demon!" Ciella joked. "Was my exhilirated after the ride last night?" Sebastian said with a sly smile. "Yes I was, thank you very much!" Ciella replied sarcastically. "I'm glad you liked it". "Anyway, it is time for tea, today's tea is from Lau. Some sort of ancient Chinese blend." Sebastian poured the tea into a porcelain cup for Ciella, the girl in turn lifted it up with her dainty hands and near her lips. She took a sip of the fragrant liquid that soothed and calmed the tempest inside of her. After tea, she did her daily routine of preparing herself to face the enormous world out there. The lady walked out of the wooden divider in a cobalt blue dress and placed the eye patch over her eye. "Sebastian...?" Ciella asked. "Yes milady?" Sebastian replied. "Have you ever had a relationship before?" Ciella asked again. Sebastian was lost in thought for a while. "No, milady, and that is the truth, I've never had a romantic relationship with anyone, ever..." Sebastian admitted. "I see...I'm sorry for asking." Ciella said sympathetically. "I dont mind, milady...I'll be waiting for you in the dining room.." Sebastian said again. "No, accompany me..." Ciella said as she grabbed hold of Sebastian's hand. "As you wish, milady". Then the two went downstairs

The other servants of the Phantomhive household were in shock when they saw their mistress hand in hand with the head butler Sebastian. Instead of a "good morning' from the others, they huddled together and speculated that the two were an item. "They're together, I know it when I see it... and I'm seeing it now." Bard said in a whisper. "Uwahhh... Sebastian-san loves Lady Ciella... I'm heartbroken now!" Mei-rin burst into tears. "I think its just romantic that we're seeing true love in this household." Finnian said poetically. "Hohoho..." was all what Tanaka could muster to say. "Ahem!" Sebastian said in a booming voice "What are we talking about?" Sebastian said with a sarcastic tone. "Uh nothing Sebastian-san.." they all said in unison. "If there's nothing to talk about then GET BACK TO WORK!" Sebastian said, his voice booming more loudly than before. The quartet hurried to their work and left the two alone for the mean time. "Seriously, they think we're a couple isn't that funny, milady?" Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, it is quite amusing..." said Ciella trying to force herself to make fun of the situation. _"I do wish we were a couple Sebastian..." _Ciella was thinking. As she sat on the dining table and speared a piece of the omelette she was eating, the girl fantasized about Sebastian and her being a couple, frolicking on a field of wildflowers, having a picnic with tea and scones, locked in a tight embrace or kissing near the warm fireplace. "Milady," Sebastian said as he snapped his fingers in front of Ciella's face. "Oh, yes, my sweet?" Ciella said, unmindful of her actions. But suddenly it hit her like a mallet. "I mean, yes? Sebastian?" she stated nervously. "Uh... okay? I mean... milady, you've been acting quite weird lately, no offense..." Sebastian replied. "You're the one who's weird Sebastian!" Ciella insisted. I'm doing quite well... I swear, there's no need for you to worry" she said as beads of sweat dripped down her neck. "I do hope so...milady." Sebastian said calmly.

Ciella continued eating her breakfast, suddenly she started thinking again. _"What am I doing? I almost gave my secret away, true, I want him to know that I do love him, but come on Ciella, be realistic, he's a demon butler. Sebastian is good looking, nice, talented and really strong willed. What am I to him? Just a meal waiting to go into his mouth... still, I want him to know and I dont care what negative reaction he'll give me.."_

The girl finished her breakfast in thirty minutes and washed it down with some tea. Ciella headed upstairs to the study where she did her designs for Funtom. Her mind was spinning rapidly and she couldn't draw a single thing. All her mind could think about was _SEBASTIAN... LOVE... COUPLE...CONFUSED..._, those sort of thoughts. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore so she just propped herself onto her chair and slept. Sebastian knocked on the door to check if Ciella was doing fine. When he heard no answer, he just barged right in and was surprised to see Ciella's sleeping figure on the chair. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, she fell asleep... it must be so hard to think about your love Sebastian every now and then huh?" the black clad butler said slyly and quietly. "Ladies do not sleep on plain chairs but rather on a fluffy bed." said Sebastian as he lifted Ciella like an infant and brought her to her bedroom. The butler lay Ciella on the mattress and covered her with the blanket. Sebastian admired Ciella's adorable figure. "Cute..." Sebastian stated lovingly. Since the butler was already finished with his chores, he figured that he should stay with Ciella till she wakes up.

Ciella woke up at three-o-clock, just in time for afternoon tea which Sebastian had scheduled for an early time because she had missed lunch. "Good afternoon, milady, I see that you're awake now..." Sebastian said gently. "Oh, Oh my gosh! For how long was I asleep?" Ciella asked in a shocked state. "For four hours milady... I think you haven't got over last night's late arrival. It's okay... I know how tired you are." the butler assured her. "It's time for afternoon tea, you've skipped lunch so I've prepared panna cotta and creme brulee for you milady. Come let's sit on the terrace..." Sebastian said. The duo walked towards the terrace which was on the house's third floor. Ciella was surprised to see that it had been set up in a different fashion. There was a small, white, circular table with two matching chairs facing each other on parallel sides. A small vase of red roses was located on its axis. Sebastian seated Ciella on one end and started to serve her tea and desserts. Once she got settled, the butler took a seat on the other end, watching her in admiration with his dreamy, crimson eyes. Ciella took a bite of the panna cotta first, the little lady was very hungry so she finished the confection in a matter of minutes. That was when she sensed Sebastian staring at her in a different way. A sort of puppy dog eys type of stare, the type of stare that someone gives to the apple of his eye. Ciella could feel her cheeks burning and turning scarlet.

"What's with the stare Sebastian?" Ciella asked promptly. "I'll ask the questions, milady..." Sebastian said blocking Ciella's question. "But..." Ciella continued. "Uh, uh, uh... it's rude to talk with your mouth full!" Sebastian blocked her again. _"What's up with this guy?"_ Ciella thought. "Your time is up milady?" Sebastian said. "What time?" Ciella asked. "Time for concealing your true feelings for me... Time's up so spill the beans milady..." Sebastian said again. _"Got to act strong... He's cornering me... I love him, okay, but should I really tell him?" _Ciella thought. The girl stood up, and walked to one side of the terrace. "I dont know what you're talking about... true feelings hehe, where did you get that silly idea?" Ciella asked nervously. _"From our music lessons, you pretend that you dont want me to teach when in fact you do want it... you want me to be with you. After our violin lesson on Vivaldi, I heard you say I love you and you wanted me to hear it. At the ball, you considered me as someone special to you...When you ate the red velvet cake, you said that you were thinking about me and just recently you called me your 'sweet' which proves that I'm always in your head... milady." _Sebastian said. "Okay, okay enough with the list...!" Ciella wailed. _"Why is my heart beating really fast just now? Why am I thinking of him all the time? He's got me, I'm really in love with my butler... Sebastian Michaelis. _Ciella thought.

"Well?" Sebastian asked again. "Sebastian." Ciella began._ "Okay fine, I do love you, since the first day we met, I fell in love with you... From the start it began as a simple crush, but ever since you started spending time with me a lot lately, I knew it was love...I kept thinking about you and constantly lying to conceal my feelings because the truth is I worry too much about what you would think... Another truth is that I dont want to marry Edward Midford because I dont really love him, we are cousins, yes, he's my fiancee ever since we were children, but I dont really feel that he's the type of person I'm going to spend my entire life with. I'd rather spend it with you... because I love you... my black butler, Sebastian Michaeli..." _before Ciella could finish her sentence, Sebastian leaned in for a kiss on her lips. The two were caught in a tight embrace and in a passionate liplock that lasted for a while. _"I truly love you as well milady, which is the precise reason why I dont want to devour your soul... I love you because I've never felt my heart beat in quite a while, and you've given me joy and the brightness that I feel right now...I'll feel really hurt to see you go away and leave me... so please stay, with me? _the butler said poetically. Ciella's eyes were now running with tears because of what Sebastian had said. "_Dont cry..." _Sebastian said as he wiped Ciella's cool tears with his white handkerchief. Ciella leaned her head against Sebastian's chest and stayed there for a while. The girl hugged him, and looked into his eyes.

The crimson colored eyes that say... _I Love You. _

Later that evening, as Ciella was tucked in bed and Sebastian was about to blow the candles out. "Sebastian, darling, can you please stay with me for tonight...? Just until I fall asleep..." Ciella said in a sleepy voice. "Yes, milady, I will... just for you.." Sebastian said as he took his black jacket and vest off his body, he kicked out his shoes and slid into bed with his lady. Sebastian gave Ciella a good night kiss on the cheek and hugged gently but securely,then drifted off to sleep.

*WAHH... I know I'm not supposed to put the confession part early on, but I couldn't help myself... so much inspiration. Hope you like the new chapter. and thanks for the first review! Means a lot =D

*Okay, I know what you're thinking... Sebastian was in bed with Ciella... NOTHING HAPPENED... XDD Well maybe I'll just write that in the sequel once I'm finished with this fic.

*Another thing, Sebby kissed Ciella but didn't eat her soul? Well, I just theorized that Sebby can only eat souls while in demon form and not in human form... (watch the last episode of Season 1... the final scene... ) I just theorized it from there because before Sebby ate Ciel's soul, his eyes did glow red... signalling that he was going to transform into his true form to devour Ciel's soul.


	4. Chapter 4 Doubt

**Love Story of A Raven and A Robin: Kuroshitsuji Fanfic Story**

_***I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI =D**_

_***I think I'm straying far from my Taylor Swift: Love Story motif... wahhhhh... but I hope you still love what I write.**_

**CHAPTER 4: Doubt.**

_"It's been a two months since we had our first kiss and a date over tea and scones... I love him and I'm glad I got that out of my chest.."_

_-Lady Ciella Anne Phantomhive._

It's been four months ever since Ciella and Sebastian confessed their love for each other. The two have been quite a couple and have been lovers ever since that day. It was almost the end of spring and going into the start of summer. Most of the time, Sebastian would lie down with Ciella on her bed and would wait until she falls asleep, sometimes they would sneak out to "town" and go on a date. The two did a lot of lovers type of things which made their love blossom like a flower in May.

Ciella woke up to a gentle kiss from her butler/lover Sebastian. "Good morning, my love..." Sebastian said softly. "Good morning as well... darling" Ciella said right back. "Darn it, I feel like we are married or something... I like it..."Ciella added. The black clad butler chuckled and the girl's face went scarlet again. Sebastian helped her get out of the bed and led her to the bathroom where Sebastian had already run a lukewarm bath for Ciella. The bath was scented with Lavender and Roses that made Ciella's senses calm down. Sebastian closed the door, leaving the lady in the privacy of her bathroom. The girl took a dip in the warm bath and relaxed her body and eased the tension. Ever since her first kiss with her butler/lover Sebastian she had completely forgotten about Edward Midford but suddenly she remembered she was engaged. "Darn it! I cant believe I'm going to betray Sebastian on my fifteenth birthday. That's the day when I'm to go with Edward so that we can plan our wedding day..." Ciella said quietly. The girl was in tears at the thought of leaving Sebastian behind. Even though they were still bound by the contract, and Sebastian would still serve her, it just pains her to see Sebastian get hurt, even though Ciella wont literally leave the butler physically.

Ciella finished her bath and put on her robe, she walked to one corner of the bathroom and dried herself well. The girl dressed herself in a maroon dress gilded with brown and let her hair fall down her face then secured it with a silk headband. As usual, she had to hide the Faustian mark on her eye. She tried to hide her lonely tear filled eyes from Sebastian, because she hated it when Sebastian would find her lonely. Ciella doesn't want to relive the pain that she felt when her parents passed away, so she tries her best to smile and be happy. "Hi Sebastian..." Ciella said as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Hello, milady..." the butler replied with a smile. "Are you ready?" he added. "Ready for what?..." Ciella asked. "For a date, silly... " Sebastian chuckled. "Dont couples do that every so often?" Sebastian asked. "A dd-date?, well of course couples do that... I was just playing sweetie." Ciella laughed. _"This is great, I can get my mind off canceling with Edward, and enjoy the day with my love Sebastian." _the girl thought. "I've prepared a picnic for us... let's go." Sebastian motioned to Ciella. The two went down the stairs and as they were going down they saw the three servants, Mei-rin, Bard, Finnian and the former butler Tanaka. "Ooooohhh, where are you going Sebastian-san?" Mei-rin asked with much curiosity. "Me and Milady will be going to town..." Sebastian said neutraly. "To town or is it a date?" Bard and Finnian said in unison. "No, it is not a date you two, stop bugging us, we're just going to town..." Ciella said as her face grew crimson. The four left quietly without making a sound in their footsteps.

Ciella sighed. "They almost caught us...". Sebastian didn't laugh or show any emotion, he was just neutral, then he began. "Are you ashamed that we're together? Do you regret that you confessed your love to me and I confessed mine to you? I know you're destined to be married to Sir Edward Midford, but... I'm trying my best and it pains me that you feel that way.."

"Dont say that Sebastian... You know how I really feel, and I'm doing my best as well. I dont want to marry Edward, I want to be with you and only you..." Ciella said with beads of tears in her eyes. Sebastian leaned in for a kiss which Ciella obliged. The girl could feel her stiff muscles relax and soften as she gave in to the demon's passionate kiss. "I'm sorry I said that my dear... I'll make it up to you, let's have our picnic." Sebastian said while embracing Ciella. "Dont make me feel that way again, Sebastian, I love you..." she replied.

The two went to the backyard which led to a meadow near a stream. Near the flower-filled garden there was a Clydesdale Horse grazing on the green grass. Sebastian led Ciella to it and held her waste then lifted her up on the horse's back. Sebastian rode behind her and made the horse trot gently. They reached the meadow in no time at all and Sebastian tied the horse to an oak tree up on a hill. Down the hill, Sebastian laid a checkered cloth on the ground and laid out the food on it. There were ham sandwiches on sour dough loaf, apple tarts, peach pie and cream puffs, the beverage was a limeade made fresh by none other than Sebastian himself.

Ciella helped herself to the sandwiches first and found them to be scrumptious. The pastries were like heaven to the mouth and it was evident that Sebastian had made them himself. The limeade was like fireworks that spark when it hits the tongue, tangy and tasty. Ciella's head was spinning, Sebastian's love couldn't get even more better than this. But in the back of her mind she was doing an eenie meenie minie moh between her lover Sebastian and her to-be dumped fiancee Edward. _"If I go with Edward, I'll just hurt Sebastian and I dont want that... but if I go with Sebastian, the rest of my relatives would disown me... What's a 14 year old girl to do?" _Ciella thought as she was staring in mid-air. "Can I ask you something?" Sebastian said cooly while his jet black hair swayed with the spring winds. "What is it?" Ciella asked right back. "Do you really love me? With all your heart?" Sebastian asked once again. The fourteen year old was lost in thought for a while... "Well, Yes, I do love you...I mean it Sebastian... but why are you suddenly asking me all these questions?" Ciella asked with inquisition. "Well, its because sometimes you dont want people to see that we are lovers... and I'm really worried if we should just end this and you know go back to our old ways?" Sebastian remarked. Ciella was lost in though once again, would Sebastian literally leave her? She wouldn't want that, her world would crumble like a cookie when crushed with a finger. "Se-bastian..." Ciella said, trembling... "Please dont end this... I dont want it to end, I do love you..." Ciella said with beads of tears in her eyes. "What about Sir Edward? Aren't you going to marry him in the winter?" Sebastian said softly. Ciella burst into tears and leaned on Sebastian's chest. "I'm trying... I dont really want to marry him, I dont love him... honestly..." Ciella said again. "Hey, stop crying... a proper lady musn't cry like that..." Sebastian remarked with a warm voice, but his words wouldn't stop the girl from her weeps. The black butler then leaned in for a kiss on her lips. They were caught in the moment now and Ciella's faced changed from a lonely one to a face turned scarlet like the lilies near the stream. "See... you stopped." Sebastian in turn leaned onto his love Ciella just for while, giving her a tight embrace...

"_I'm never letting you go... and I'm never going to give you up for anything in the world... just stay with me..." _Sebastian said as he lifted Ciella to his arms and placed her on the horse. The horse then walked away towards the manor where they ended their adventures for the day. Well it started and ended with a kiss...

**AUTHOR'S REQUEST: I'm currently writing the next chapters, any requests or plots you want me to put in... anything related to the story. Except for intimate stuff because those things will be in the sequel after I fully finish this fanfic. Just post it in the reviews and give this story a review.**

**WAHHH: This chapter is quite short... I'm sorry, just finished an exam and my ideas aren't flowing that much =D **


	5. Chapter 5 As Long As You Need Me

**Love Story of A Raven and A Robin: Kuroshitsuji Fanfic Story**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

***How's everyone...? Wahhh... I know my chapters are quite redundant... Ciella and Sebastian do all those lovey-dovey stuff. There's no action, I'm sorry =( It's just I read this manga... let's call it a yaoi manga... called Junjou Romantica... well the story is really nice... and I watched the anime and drew inspiration from there. Some lines from Chapter 4 are inspired by the first episode and all the other episodes I've watched.**

***This chapter is relatively short... I hope you'll still enjoy it. **

**Chapter 5: As Long As You Need Me**

"Good afternoon, sweetheart!" Sebastian said with a warm smile as he poured Earl Grey Tea into Ciella's dainty porcelain cup. The girl took a whiff of the concoction and took a sip "Good afternoon as well my love..." Ciella said sweetly. "We've got mail today, one is from the queen, and the other is from Sir Edward..." At the mentioning of Edward's name, Sebastian lost his smile. Ciella took the letter opener and sliced the paper in one swipe, then she read Edward's letter...

**Dearest Ciella , (Ciella: Nausea! :X)**

** You dont know how much I've missed you over the months I've been to Switzerland and France. The weather was nice and fair just like your face, my sweet darling (Ciella: stomach pain XPP). Me and my family have been wanting to see you ever since we came back from our trip a week ago. (Ciella: SHOCK! O_O) We'll visit on the first week of September. (Ciella: WHAAAAATTTTT? .)**

** I've sent a package of goodies from Geneva and Paris, I hope you enjoy them. (Wow, I didn't know he was useful! ^_^)**

** I love you, I love you, I love you... ( Ciella: vomit :P)**

** with so much love and kisses, (Ciella: more vomit!:PP)**

** Edward (Ciella:triple vomit!:PPP)**

"What is the matter, milady, you look like you've seen an apparition..." Sebastian said, trying to comfort the girl. "Se-se... Sebastian, ttthhheee... MMMiiidddfffords... are ccccommming..." Ciella replied shakingly. "Well, no need to worry... I'll give them the best Phantomhive hospitality..." Sebastian assured her. "No, iiittsss... not that..." the lady said again. "Then what is?" the butler wondered. "They've come to take me away! They've come to take me away from you, dammit!" Ciella burst into tears and hugged Sebastian. "You're not even fifteen yet..." Sebastian said calmly but deep down inside his heart was already crumbling. "Not yet... but it'll come..." Ciella weeped. "Calm down, my love..." Sebastian sung soothingly and hugged her gently. "Until I solve this marriage problem... Let's keep our love a secret, like Romeo and Juliet... agreed?" Ciella said. "Yes, my love..." Sebastian replied as he bowed to Ciella.

That night, as Ciella slept beside Sebastian, she tossed and turned in her sleep. "What's the matter my love?" Sebastian asked gently. "Nothing..." Ciella replied back. Sebastian leaned over much closer and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. "No, really, what bother's you?" Sebastian asked again. "Us..." Ciella replied. The girl's reply shocked Sebastian a little. "What is we are not really meant for each other? What if the Midfords take me away from you? Who'll understand and love me dearly?" Ciella asked as she started to weep. "Are you forgetting something?" Sebastian said in a warm tone "What?" Ciella replied in between weeps. "Open your eyes and face me..." Sebastian commanded without force. "Remember the mark?" Sebastian said. Ciella realized without noticing, and looking back to the time when she first met Sebastian, a Faustian mark was placed on her left eye that symbolized a contract made by the two. "As long as you have that mark... I'll be there. When you need me... I'll be there. Remember, as long as you need me... I'll be with you... remember that Ciella. Sebastian said in a resonant voice as he leaned in for a kiss. A long, passionate kiss that burned Ciella like a moth to a flame.

The first week of September came and everyone around the house was preparing for the Midfords' arrival, Mei-rin cleaned every nook and cranny of the mansion, Bard shopped for the best ingredients for food in town, Finny made sure that the flowers were in full bloom and as for Tanaka? Well, he just stayed the same. "They'll be here soon my love... you should get dressed." Sebastian said to the lady. "Why do they have to be here?" Ciella said as she threw her arms upon her lover Sebastian. "Just get dressed and meet them, you dont have to worry about a thing." Sebastian assured her. "You said it..." Ciella replied as she stepped into the wooden divider and put on her blue gown. She hid her mark by placing the white eye patch over her eye. "How do I look Sebastian?" Ciella asked the black clad butler. "Beautiful... as always." Sebastian said with a toothless grin. The butler took her hand and led her gently down the stairs. The two reached the bottom in perfect timing when they heard a carriage stop before the manor, a knock came on the door and when Mei-rin checked who it was, it was indeed the Midfords. Bard and Finny opened the enormous doors and ushered the respective guests inside. Edward, the eldest son and Ciella's fiancee just rushed in and embraced Ciella. "How's my love? Is my darling Ciella doing well?" Edward asked without plans of putting the girl down. His words made Sebastian's partially crumbled heart, crumble even more.

_"Correction... you mean __**my **__love..." _Sebastian said in his thoughts, faking a smile so he'd conceal his jealousy. Ciella couldn't do anything but have pity on her true love Sebastian and have a nauseating feeling in her stomach at the sound of Edward's utterly annoying words.


End file.
